warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Giving In
This is the second part in Cinderpelt's Secret. Enjoy! --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 20:17, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Six "Who will be deputy now, Yellowfang?" Cinderpaw had been wondering about it ever since Tigerclaw had left the camp, and was anxious to hear what Yellowfang would think. The old medicine cat sighed, and pushed more herbs onto Runningwind's pelt. "I don't know." She admitted. "There are a lot of good choices." She glanced at Whitestorm as she spoke. Cinderpaw's eyes widened in surprise. "Do you mean that Fireheart shouldn't be deputy?" She asked in disbelief. Yellowfang's whiskers twitched. "I never said that." She snapped. Cinderpaw ducked her head. "Sorry, Yellowfang." She muttered. Looking up again, she continued, "But do you think he has a chance?" Yellowfang was silent, continuing to press herbs onto Runningwind's pelt. Finally, she sighed. "I don't know, Cinderpaw. Maybe. He's just awful young." "And he's a former kittypet." Runningwind added with a contemptuous twitch of his whiskers. Cinderpaw stiffened. "That shouldn't matter!" She protested. "He was the one who uncovered the truth about Tigerclaw." Yellowfang was silent, and Cinderpaw decided to forget about it. "You can do it, Fireheart." She whispered. "I know you can." **** "It's past moonhigh!" One-eye let out an ear-splitting wail. Cinderpaw saw Fireheart stiffen. The young medicine cat apprentice padded over to the fragile elder, and rested her tail reassuringly on her quivering flank. "Don't worry." She murmured. "StarClan will understand. Bluestar has had a tough time." But she couldn't help but feel worried herself. Why hadn't Bluestar named the new deputy? Giving One-eye a friendly flick on the shoulder, Cinderpaw padded back over to check on Graystripe. But as she did so, Bluestar suddenly appeared from within the darkness of her den, and stumbled out into the clearing. Not even attempting to climb the rock, she opened her mouth in a commanding yowl. "Cats of ThunderClan, listen and I will appoint the new deputy." Cinderpaw pricked up her ears, adrenaline coursing through her fur. StarClan would be angry that Bluestar had taken so long to appoint a new deputy. Shaking her head, Cinderpaw strained to hear everything Bluestar said. "I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice." Bluestar looked down at her paws. Cinderpaw was close enough to see that the old she-cat was quivering. Anxious whispers began to break out as Bluestar paused, but stopped when she raised her head. "The new deputy will be Fireheart." Without waiting for her Clan's reaction, she turned and stumbled back into her den. Cinderpaw was astounded. Fireheart! "I knew it! Fireheart's the new deputy!" Cloudpaw, Fireheart's rambunctious nephew, let out an enthusiastic purr as he bustled over to leap on Fireheart. Darkstripe let out a snarl. "Oh, yes? Well, I'm not taking orders from a kittypet." Cinderpaw rushed forward, and threw herself at Fireheart, covering his face with affectionate licks. Graystripe and Sandstorm were there too, showing just as much enthusiasm over Fireheart's accomplishments. Waiting until they were out of earshot, Cinderpaw leaned forward and whispered into Fireheart's ear. "I'm so proud of you, Fireheart." Fireheart's eyes glistened with emotion, and he opened his mouth to reply. But before any words could come out, Sandstorm pushed her way in between him and Cinderpaw and began meowing enthusiastically. "Great job, Fireheart!" She pushed her face up against his, and deliberately pushed Cinderpaw back. Cinderpaw tried to control her temper as she padded back to the medicine den. She wasn't going to let Sandstorm get her down. "Make me proud, Fireheart." She whispered before slipping into her den. Chapter Seven "Oh, Yellowfang, I still can't believe it! Am I really going to get my medicine cat name?" "Not if you act like a kit at your naming ceremony." Yellowfang meowed, flicking Cinderpaw's shoulder with her tail-tip. Cinderpaw attempted to straighten herself up, but couldn't help trembling. "Oh, I'm so excited! Will my name be Cinderheart?" Like Fireheart! "I can't tell you your name, and you know it." Yellowfang cuffed Cinderpaw over the ear. "Now get control of yourself and follow us into Mothermouth." Cinderpaw nodded solemnly as Yellowfang slipped into the tunnel. With a nod at Cinderpaw, Runningnose followed, flanked by Barkface and Mudfur. With a deep breath, Cinderpaw followed. She was going to get her medicine cat name! And on the half-moon! Fireheart would be so proud. As soon as she stepped into the tunnel, darkness swept over her like a black wave. With a shuddering breath, Cinderpaw followed the scents left by the other medicine cats. She felt her paws slip when she stumbled onto uneven ground, but managed to regain her balance every time, and catch back up with Mudfur. Turning down tunnel after tunnel, Cinderpaw felt as if she would never make it into the cavern. But just like always, Cinderpaw found her way to StarClan. Turning a corner, Cinderpaw emerged into a huge, starlit cavern. A hole gaped in the middle of the ceiling. Yellowfang and the other medicine cats had gathered around a large, gray stone. As Cinderpaw approached, moonlight streamed into the hole in the ceiling and struck the stone. Brilliant, white light lit up the cavern. "Wow." Cinderpaw breathed. She still couldn't believe how mystical the Moonstone was. "Before we share tongues with StarClan, I have an important duty to perform." Yellowfang's ragged mew rang out strangely in the luminous cavern. Cinderpaw's heart leaped with joy. Beckoning to Cinderpaw, Yellowfang meowed, "Come forward." Cinderpaw obediently stepped forward, until she was a whisker-length from her mentor. Yellowfang's eyes gleamed as she began the naming ceremony. "I, Yellowfang, medicine cat of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the way of a medicine cat, and with your help, she will serve her Clan for many moons." Cinderpaw felt nervous as the eyes of StarClan turned to look down on her. "Cinderpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" Cinderpaw drew in her breath sharply. This was it; the moment she had been waiting for. If she was to become a true medicine cat, all thoughts of Fireheart would be sin. If she was to have affection for the ThunderClan deputy, she would be doing wrong in the eyes of her warrior ancestors. Could she do it? "I do." "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Cinderpaw, from this moment you will be known as Cinderpelt. StarClan honors your courage and your endurance, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of ThunderClan." Emotion brimmed in Yellowfang's eyes as she rested her head on Cinderpelt's head. Cinderpelt reached forward and licked her mentor's shoulder. "Thank you, Yellowfang. For everything." She whispered, just loud enough for her mentor to hear. "Cinderpelt! Cinderpelt!" The other medicine cats began to chant her name, and Cinderpelt's tail curled up in delight. When the chanting ceased, Yellowfang flicked her tail at the Moonstone. "Now we must share tongues with StarClan." Cinderpelt followed, and settled down in between her mentor and Runningnose. She reached forward and touched the stone with her nose. Immediately, icy cold seared through her pelt, and Cinderpelt shivered. Darkness swept over her and she was whisked away into the world of StarClan. "Welcome, Cinderpelt." Cinderpelt opened her eyes. She was standing in a shady forest, sunlight dappling across her dark gray pelt. In front of her stood a beautiful, silver tabby she-cat. Cinderpelt gasped in recognition. "Silverstream!" "Welcome, my young friend." Silverstream padded forward and rested her chin on Cinderpelt's bowed head. "Welcome." Her voice sounded like water flowing over pebbles. Cinderpelt closed her eyes. "Silverstream....I'm so sorry. I should have been able to save you." Silverstream gently pulled away from the medicine cat and gazed down at her. After a moment, she spoke again. "It was not your fault, Cinderpelt." She murmured. "You did your best." Cinderpelt shuffled her paws. "But, Silverstream, can you just tell me one thing?" Silverstream flicked her tail. "What is it, Cinderpelt?" Cinderpelt gulped. "Could Yellowfang have saved you?" There was silence. Cinderpelt didn't take her eyes off Silverstream. Finally, the silver tabby stepped forward. "Cinderpelt, I honestly don't know. Even the oldest StarClan ancestor will never know. But my dear friend," Silverstream's blue eyes were soft with sympathy as she continued, "I will always appreciate everything you did for me." Cinderpelt hung her head. Silverstream leaned closer. "I will look after you forever, Cinderpelt." When Cinderpelt looked back up again, Silverstream added, "I will look after Graystripe and my kits as well." When Cinderpelt looked at her paws again, Silverstream rested her tail on Cinderpelt's dark gray flank. "Do not grieve for my loss, Cinderpelt. I will always be with you." Cinderpelt's eyes shot open. But even as she lay by the Moonstone, Silverstream's sweet scent lingered in the air. Cinderpelt pricked her ears as a faint voice carried in the breeze. "Always." Chapter Eight "Cinderpelt, I still can't believe you're a medicine cat now!" Fireheart covered her ears in eager licks. Cinderpelt ducked away from him, even though she was secretly enjoying the attention she was getting. Even Sandstorm had congratulated her. "Me neither." She mewed, her tail curling up in delight. "Now I'll get to order you around more often." Fireheart cuffed her over the ears. "Remember who you're talking to." He meowed with mock authority. His green eyes sparkled. "Even you can't argue with the Clan deputy." Cinderpelt purred as she pushed up against Fireheart. But as she did so, something tugged at her belly, making her throat tighten. Why did I have to break my leg? And fall into Tigerclaw's trap? Why can't I just be true to myself, and tell Fireheart how I feel? Without answering, she pulled away from Fireheart and stepped back. It was one of the hardest things she had ever done in her life. **** "Fire!" A loud yowl rang out across the clearing. "Fire! Everyone, evacuate camp!" "Cinderpelt!" Yellowfang nearly crashed into her former apprentice as she rushed into the fern tunnel. "Get out! We need to get to the river!" With a hasty nod, Cinderpelt followed her mentor across the clearing. Fireheart was helping Frostfur guide Bluestar out of the camp. Cinderpelt darted over to Thornpaw, who was trying to nudge Brightpaw towards the gorse tunnel. With a shove, Cinderpelt pushed both of her siblings towards the tunnel. "Out, out! Get out!" She hissed, giving them both another hefty shove. When they had darted towards the gorse tunnel, Cinderpelt looked back around the deserted clearing. Her eyes stung as smoke was hurled across her face. She let out a cough, and narrowed her eyes against the ash. The majority of the Clan was out. With a ragged gasp, she followed them out of camp. ThunderClan was scrambling up the ravine, racing to get to the safety of the river. But as Cinderpelt joined them, Fireheart's commanding yowl sounded above the crackling of the fire. "Wait!" All the cats turned to face Fireheart, who was standing at the bottom of the ravine. "Is any cat missing?" Cinderpelt looked around. Yellowfang was there, running her tail down Swiftpaw's quivering flank. And Thornpaw was still beside his sister, who was looking wide-eyed with terror. "Where are Halftail and Patchpelt?" Cloudpaw's desperate mew rose above the deafening roar of the fire. Cinderpelt's heart lurched when she couldn't see them among her Clanmates. "They're not with me." Smallear wailed, his eyes widening with fear. "They must still be in camp!" Whitestorm gasped, his long tail lashing back and forth. "Where's Bramblekit?" Goldenflower wailed. "He was behind me when I was climbing the ravine!" Cinderpelt's mind reeled. But before she could speak, Fireheart spoke up. "I'll find them. It's too dangerous for you to stay here any longer. Whitestorm and Darkstripe, make sure the rest of the Clan make it to the river." StarClan, no! Cinderpelt was horrified. You'll die if you try to go back! "You can't go back down there!" Sandstorm echoed Cinderpelt's thoughts as she weaved her way to stand in front of him. "I have to." Fireheart's reply was firm. "I'm coming too." Sandstorm decided, puffing out her chest fur with determination. "No!" Whitestorm pushed his way forward until he stood in between Fireheart and Sandstorm. "We are short of warriors already. We need you to help get the Clan to the river!" Fireheart nodded agreement. But as they were talking, an idea struck Cinderpelt. She wasn't a warrior. She was just a medicine cat apprentice, technically. It wouldn't be a huge risk to the Clan if she came. "Then I'll come." Her call echoed across the ravine. "I'm no warrior. I'd be no use anyway if we met an enemy patrol." "No way!" Fireheart spat, and Cinderpelt was surprised at the venom in his voice. Did he really care that much about her? Cinderpelt suddenly felt something brush against her flank, and she turned to see Yellowfang glaring at her. "I may be old," The medicine cat rasped. "But I'm steadier on my paws than you." Cinderpelt was stunned. But Yellowfang continued meowing. "The Clan will need your healing skills. I'll go with Fireheart. You stay with the Clan." Cinderpelt opened her mouth to argue, but Fireheart's agitated mew interrupted her. "There's no time to argue." He snapped. "Yellowfang, come with me. The rest of you, head for the river." Cinderpelt was about to protest again, when Fireheart whirled around and bounded toward the ravine, Yellowfang hard on his paws. Cinderpelt's heart ached as she watched them go. Both meant so much to her. Why couldn't she go with them? "Cinderpelt, come on!" Whitestorm gently nudged her forward. With a flick of her tail, Cinderpelt began to limp up the ravine, her tail lashing angrily. Fireheart and Yellowfang need me! Why couldn't anybody understand? Just because she had a bad leg didn't mean she was useless. Or was she.... "Come on! To the river!" Whitestorm's commanding yowl rose above the clamor of the forest fire as he led his Clan onward. With a cough, Cinderpelt followed him, weariness dragging at her paws. But as she continued padding forward, she wondered why Bluestar wasn't leading her Clan. This was the time ThunderClan needed their leader the most! "Cinderpelt, hurry! The fire's gaining on us." Whitestorm was looking back at her, his blue eyes wide with concern. "Are you feeling alright?" "Fine. Nothing to worry about." Cinderpelt meowed, heaving herself up another rock. Oh, Fireheart! Yellowfang! Come back to me! Be safe. Chapter Nine "They're back!" Cinderpelt felt relief flood over her as she spotted Fireheart's flame-colored pelt emerge from behind a bramble bush. He was dragging Patchpelt behind him. The old tom looked limp and lifeless as the ThunderClan deputy dragged him across the clearing towards the river. With a shake, Cinderpelt hurried forward. She tried to clear Patchpelt's lungs by pressing her paws heavily against his chest. But the ThunderClan elder didn't stir. No! Please, no! I can't lose another cat! Not after Silverstream! Suddenly, Silverstream's scent wreathed around her. "Let him go, Cinderpelt." She whispered. "StarClan is calling him." With another desperate push, Cinderpelt tried to keep the elder alive. But soon, Patchpelt's coughing died away into silence, and he was still. "He's dead." She murmured, her eyes brimming with sorrow. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Cinderpelt realized that this was the exact place where Silverstream had passed away. StarClan, no! For a moment, grief threatened to sweep her off her paws. Then, she felt something press against her flank. "Cinderpelt, I promised that I would watch over you. And that is what I intend to do." Silverstream's voice made Cinderpelt's fur lie flat again. "Everything is going to be fine." Cinderpelt raised her head and met Fireheart's green gaze. "We've lost another cat." She whispered. "But my grief won't help the Clan." "You're beginning to sound as strong as Yellowfang." Fireheart murmured, a look of respect flashing briefly in his eyes. Cinderpelt's eyes widened. "Yellowfang! Where is she?" Fireheart flinched. Oh no.... "I don't know." He admitted, looking at his paws. "I lost her in the smoke while she was rescuing Halftail. I was going to go back, but the kit...." Suddenly, there was a rasping cough, and Cinderpelt noticed Bramblekit huddled next to Fireheart. Reviving herself, Cinderpelt bent over the kit and began to lick his chest to stimulate his breathing. "Are you feeling alright, Bramblekit?" She asked anxiously. The kit coughed, then nodded. "I'm just really hot." He croaked. Cinderpelt licked him, then picked him up by the scruff and carried him to Goldenflower, who let out a joyous mew when she saw him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Cinderpelt!" The ginger queen exclaimed, curling her tail around her youngest son. Cinderpelt dipped her head. "Thank Fireheart, not me. He was the one who saved Bramblekit from the fire." Goldenflower's eyes brimmed with emotion, and she bent over to nuzzle her son again. "It's coming this way!" Fireheart's yowl interrupted Cinderpelt's troubled thoughts. Startled, she realized that Fireheart was right. With a nod at Goldenflower, Cinderpelt began to shuffle among the Clan, helping to get them together. "We must keep going to the river!" Fireheart yowled. "We'll only be safe if we cross to the other side. The fire won't reach us there." Cinderpelt took in his words gravely. Hopefully, Crookedstar would cooperate with them and help protect them from the fire. "Well, you heard him." Cinderpelt meowed, nudging at Swiftpaw. "Across the river!" The black-and-white tom looked terrified as he plunged into the water. As soon as Cinderpelt was assured that he would be alright, she turned to help Fernpaw cross. The dappled she-cat looked even more terrified than Swiftpaw, her green eyes wide as she stared at the approaching fire. "Come on!" Cinderpelt flicked her tail at Fernpaw. "We must listen to Fireheart!" The young apprentice looked at Cinderpelt, her eyes wide, then obeyed, plunging into the river with a tremendous splash. Cinderpelt dove in after her, keeping pace with the frightened apprentice. Whenever her head went under, Cinderpelt dove down and brought her back up by the scruff. When both were safely on shore, Fernpaw collapsed in a heap. "Thank you." She whispered. Cinderpelt pushed her nose into the apprentice's flank. "I'm just glad you're safe." "Fernpaw!" Cinderpelt looked up to see Dustpelt, a ThunderClan warrior, hurrying towards them. "Fernpaw, are you alright?" Leaving Dustpelt to look after Fernpaw, Cinderpelt stumbled to her paws. ThunderClan was across. But as she stood on the shoreline, she realized for the first time that it was raining. Was StarClan watching over them after all? "Your Clan is safe, Cinderpelt." Silverstream's voice once more echoed inside Cinderpelt's head. "Do not worry about today or tomorrow. StarClan is with you....always." **** "Did you find Yellowfang and Halftail?" Cinderpelt hung back. After Crookedstar had helped ThunderClan and led them to the RiverClan camp, Fireheart and Graystripe had gone back to the ThunderClan camp to search for the two missing cats. Now Cinderpelt was afraid of the answer. Fireheart took a deep, shuddering breath. "They're both dead." Cinderpelt suddenly went weak with surprise. No! She began to sway on her paws, her eyes glazed over, and stumbled backwards. Yellowfang, dead? No....it couldn't be possible. Cinderpelt began to stumble towards the others, grief threatening to swamp her. She had....to get back....to her Clan. But as she padded forward, she suddenly felt another flank press up against hers. To Cinderpelt's surprise, she realized that it was Sandstorm. The ginger warrior helped support Cinderpelt as she made her way back to her battered, broken Clanmates. "Cinderpelt....I'm so sorry." The ginger warrior murmured, her green eyes unusually soft. For once, Cinderpelt felt a wave of gratitude towards the ginger she-cat, and was grateful for her warmth and company. But as she padded onward, she felt her stomach clench with anger and disbelief. "She's gone, Sandstorm. She's gone...." Chapter Ten "Yellowfang will always be with you, Cinderpelt." Fireheart murmured, pushing up against her. "No one was closer to her than you." Cinderpelt was warmed by his tone, but still felt hopelessly lost without her mentor. "I know." She sighed. "It's just....so hard without her. I feel as if there's a gaping hole in my stomach. Yellowfang was always there to patch it up for me." Cinderpelt felt raw grief sweep over her. Fireheart's tail rested reassuringly on her flank. "I know." He murmured, his breath tickling her ear fur. "But we must remember what she would have wanted us to do." Cinderpelt looked up at him expectantly. "She would have told you to stop grieving for her, and to get on with your life. She's in StarClan now, Cinderpelt. She's in a better place. She couldn't be happier anywhere else." Cinderpelt gulped back the tears threatening to burst down her face. Fireheart was right. With a grateful sigh, she leaned up against him. "Thanks for everything, Fireheart." She murmured. "You're right." **** "Yellowfang!" Cinderpelt let out a joyous yowl as she saw the familiar matted, gray fur. "You've come back!" "Cinderpelt!" Yellowfang rushed forward to meet her, and the two cats collided in an explosion of love and happiness. "I thought I'd never see you again." Cinderpelt murmured, her eyes closed as she drank in her mentor's familiar scent. "What, never see this bad-tempered, old badger again?" Yellowfang teased. "If you think that I'm through with you, then you're wrong!" Cinderpelt let loose a loving purr. But as she did so, another scent hit her scent glands. Silverstream! Backing away from Yellowfang, Cinderpelt saw the silver tabby she-cat sitting a tail-length away. "What did I tell you, Cinderpelt?" She purred. "Yellowfang is still with you." Cinderpelt dipped her head graciously to the RiverClan queen. "Thank you....both of you." Both she-cats dipped their heads. "Thank you, Cinderpelt." Cinderpelt felt a rush of affection for both of them, and was about to bound towards them again, when she saw them looking at her with serious expressions on their faces. "Cinderpelt," Yellowfang meowed. "We've come to talk to you about something very important." Cinderpelt tipped her head to the side. "What is it, Yellowfang?" "It's about Fireheart." Cinderpelt's heart lurched. "Is he okay?" She asked, her pelt bristling in alarm. "Don't worry." Silverstream mewed gently, resting her tail on Cinderpelt's quivering flank. "He's fine. It's you that we need to talk about." Cinderpelt immediately felt even more anxious. "I-I guess." She stammered, not sure what else to say. "W-what's going on?" Silverstream and Yellowfang exchanged a long glance. Finally, Silverstream turned back to look at Cinderpelt. "We both know that you have feelings for Fireheart, Cinderpelt." The silver tabby meowed gently. "And we know that you're aware of this as well." Fear stabbed at Cinderpelt's heart. "I....well....what's wrong with that?" Except for the fact that it's against everything a medicine cat stands for. Yellowfang flicked her tail. "You know the answer as well as I do, Cinderpelt." She meowed. "We just want to help you get through this." Cinderpelt's tail lashed. "But you've both felt love before." She spat, her temper beginning to let loose. "And you gave in to it! You both went against the warrior code and had kits! Do you expect to help me when you did so much to break the warrior code? Look what happened to you guys! Yellowfang, your son grew up to be a murderer, and Silverstream, you died. How could you two possibly help me?" Cinderpelt was surprised at herself for challenging warriors of StarClan, especially after Yellowfang had trusted Cinderpelt (along with Fireheart) with her deepest, darkest secret. But both she-cats looked calmly at Cinderpelt. "You're right." Silverstream meowed. "And we were wrong." Cinderpelt bristled. "We were wrong, and we were right." She continued. "It was against the warrior code to have kits, but was it wrong to fall in love?" Cinderpelt's mind reeled. "We're just asking you to make a choice, Cinderpelt." Yellowfang urged. "Whatever you choose depends on the amount of strength and will-power you have within yourself." "On my strength and will-power? What are you talking about?" Cinderpelt was confused. Was this a test from StarClan? But before she could say more, Silverstream and Yellowfang began to fade. "Wait, no! Please don't leave me!" Cinderpelt begged. But her pleas were met with silence. There was a sickening wave of darkness, and Cinderpelt was swept off her paws. She churned helplessly as she was carried into a pit of darkness. "No! Yellowfang! Silverstream! Save me!" "Cinderpelt, are you alright?" Cinderpelt's eyes shot open. Fireheart was bent over her, his green eyes filled with concern. Shaking herself, Cinderpelt rose to her paws. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Fireheart shot her another questioning look, then shrugged. "Whatever you say." When he had gone, Cinderpelt stared down at her paws. Yellowfang's words echoed in her head. We're just asking you to make a choice, Cinderpelt. Whatever you choose depends on the amount of strength and will-power you have within yourself. Suddenly, amidst the smell of herbs in her den, with Fireheart's sweet scent beginning to fade, Cinderpelt made a decision. She was going to do it. She didn't care if it was what Silverstream and Yellowfang wanted. She wasn't going to give in. She was going to be strong. With a ragged sigh, she stumbled into the clearing. She looked up at the crescent moon glittering in the starless sky. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "But I can't give in. I just can't. I know you loved Graystripe, Silverstream, and that you loved Raggedstar, Yellowfang. But I'm not going to destroy Fireheart's life like this. I'm going to resist the urge to be with him. I'm going to keep my affections secret. Even if it destroys me in the end, I'm going to do what's right for my Clan....and for the cat I love most in this world." For a moment, there was silence. Moonlight poured down on Cinderpelt, and turned her dark gray fur to silver. Then, there was a gust of wind, and Cinderpelt heard two voices mingled together in the gathering darkness. "Well done." End of Part Two I hope that you enjoyed Cinderpelt's Secret as much as I enjoyed writing it! --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 00:32, April 7, 2010 (UTC)